Unity
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Babaca. Tradução Autorizada. 5x3x4. YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H.Wakai. Continuação de Memory's Ghost. Um reencontro de fim de semana com os pilotos força WuFei enfrentar seus sentimentos por Trowa – e com Quatre adicionado desta vez à mistura, o piloto chinês enfrenta um dilema. E ele precisa tomar uma decisão.
1. Unity - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **UNITY,**_ **por Babaca** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 **UNITY**

 _ **UNIÃO**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x3x4.** **YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Um reencontro de fim de semana com os outros pilotos força WuFei enfrentar novamente seus sentimentos por Trowa – e com Quatre adicionado desta vez à mistura, o piloto chinês se vê experimentando um dilema. E precisa tomar uma decisão.

 _ **Babaca**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

AEEEEEE, tudo bem, meu povo? ^~

Illy-chan aparecendo para um importante aviso: **ÚLTIMOS DIAS DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

Preparem seus corações... E me deixem apresentar-lhes a nova fanfic e autora escolhidas para participar do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **.**

A fanfic escolhida da vez é **Unity** **,** da **Babaca** – e ela é continuação DIRETA da fic anterior que acabou de ser lançada na **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , a _**Memory's Ghost**_.

 _ **Memory's Ghost** _nos faz acompanhar, durante seus quatro capítulos, os sentimentos de Wufei por Trowa, que passam de amizade um tanto relutante a princípio para um amor sem esperanças durante os anos das guerras e no pós-guerras.

A fic termina em um ponto beeeeeem específico e nos deixa acreditando que tudo se resolveu. Só que não XD

Em **Unity** , outras coisas são abordadas – principalmente a necessidade de uma resolução importantíssima para a vida de Wufei e o que ele sente pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

Acontece que esta resolução não vem fácil e pior, ainda envolve uma terceira pessoa na equação: Quatre.

Gostei muito deste arco de fics – ops... estou dizendo que a coisa não termina ae? Será? – a Babaca tem preferência em escrever fics nas quais os rapazes tenham problemas nas suas vidas, iguais a todos nós e que sofram com inseguranças e problemas. Às vezes as soluções de nossas angústias são muito óbvias para os outros, enquanto que para nós mesmos elas não parecem tão cristalinas, não é assim?

As preocupações de Wufei com ele, com Trowa e o próprio Quatre são sensíveis.

A postura de Trowa pode nos fazer querer bater nele ou então fazê-lo sentar num banquinho para conversarmos mais amiúde [e só então bater nele, porque vai que ele gosta, ne? XD] mas consigo compreender o que ele passa. Gostaria apenas que a autora tivesse mostrado um pouco mais dele, mas é realmente difícil vê-lo como alguém mau ou que quer magoar os outros e muito mais fácil lembrar como ele se sente, de verdade, em relação aos dois amantes.

Já Quatre vai tentando dar uma resolução baseada em impressões e é aí que as coisas embolam o meio de campo – mas quem gostaria de estar no lugar dele? Não conheço ninguém – e a postura decidida dele é uma das mais humanas da coisa toda.

Hmmmmmmmm...

Quer saber como esse triângulo-que-não-é-triângulo se resolve?

Leiam a fic, hohohohohohohohoho

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Unity - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **UNITY,**_ **por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Babaca.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x3x4

 **Avisos:** romance, palavrões, drama, angústia.

 **Censura:** LEMON.

 **Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim, às empresas Bandai, Sunrise e Shotsu Agency. Eu só os sequestro de vez em quando para brincar e divertir outras pessoas. Mas os devolvo são e salvos todas as vezes. E não ganho nada com isso, hein o/

 **Notas da autora:** _Ah não! Outra continuação!_ , vocês devem estar se lamentando, hein? Mas sim, esta fic é continuação direta da fic **Memory's Ghost**. Hohohohoh Aproveitem, Aproveitem! Ah, e se preparem que tem LEMON nesta aqui! Se você não gosta, não leia.

.

* * *

 **UNITY**

 _ **UNIÃO**_

 **Por Babaca**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

 _ **[continuação direta de Memory's Ghost]**_

* * *

.

Wufei viu o convite na inbox. Quatre estava convocando-o para outra reunião de fim de semana. O jovem chinês viu-se perguntando se poderia escapar mais uma vez. Ele conseguira faltar aos dois ou três últimos solicitando a Sally missões a mando dos Preventers que o levavam tão longe desses encontros quanto possível. Não que não quisesse se encontrar com os outros pilotos. Gostava deles. Infelizmente, amava um que não poderia ter. Bem, talvez não fosse 'não pudesse' ter. Um que ele não _se permitiria_ ter.

Ainda mantinha amizade com Trowa. Em certos momentos, era surpreendentemente fácil; em outros, angustiantemente difícil. Com a benevolência de Quatre, há alguns meses atrás, os dois haviam tido um breve caso, dando livre curso à irrefutável atração sentida por ambos, durante a guerra. O árabe loiro queria que entendessem o que significavam de fato um para o outro. Entretanto, Trowa permanecera irritantemente indeciso. _Ele não poderia continuar ficando indefinidamente com nós dois!_ , o pensamento de Wufei disparou com as lembranças. Assim, depois de um final de semana abrasador, ele simplesmente caíra fora – e Trowa voltara para Quatre.

Ele e Trowa conversavam via e-mail e videofone o tempo todo, mas raramente se encontravam frente a frente. Cortesia de Wufei. Não tinha certeza de que poderia manter a fachada tranquila e imparcial que os demais esperavam que mantivesse, em se tratando de Trowa. O videofone em sua mesa bipou, assinalando nova chamada. Atendeu.

Era Trowa, lógico.

— Diga que não vai dar uma desculpa e faltar outra vez, Wufei — o jovem alto, quieto e de olhos verdes atentos começou.

— Nem um 'oi' primeiro, Trowa? — Wufei sorriu.

— Oi — o moreno respondeu de forma automática. — Diga que você vai desta vez.

— Trowa, sério, esses encontros... Eles são perda de...

— Como sabe? Você nunca foi a nenhum. — Trowa o cortou, fuzilando-o com seu único olho visível.

 _Maldição, por que eu me perco nesse olhar?_ , Wufei suspirou mentalmente.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

— Olhe, se Heero Yuy consegue nos aturar por durante dois inteiros, você também pode! — Trowa tentou conter a raiva e a indignação, mas o controle lhe escapava. Ele só queria ver Wufei.

— Ora, vamos! Yuy só vai porque Duo o força.

— Pois considere-se forçado a vir, então. Por favor, venha. — Trowa ameaçou-o, quase odiando o tom ligeiramente implorante na própria voz. — Ou está com medo de ficar sozinho comigo? — desafiou.

O temperamento de Wufei sempre o fazia cair em desafios. _Não há algo que eu quisesse mais_.

— Mas que... Ora merda, por que eu teria medo de ficar sozinho com você? Eu vou! Satisfeito?! Porra. Vou desligar! — _E tomar uma ducha fria_.

— Certo. — Trowa sorriu. — Nos vemos lá então.

— Adeus.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

De pé, Quatre observava, silencioso, a rápida conversa entre seu amante e Wufei. Trowa sempre parecia diferente, depois de fazer contato com o rapaz chinês. Ele sempre parecia mais... feliz, mais livre. Pelo pouco que ficara sabendo, os dois tinham decidido que não daria certo. Mas por que Wufei não comparecera aos encontros posteriores?

Sinceramente, havia esperado que ambos tivessem conseguido superar aquela 'coisa', que sentiam um pelo outro depois do tal fim de semana, porém com o passar dos meses tornara-se óbvio que tal não acontecera. Nunca conversara de fato sobre o acontecido com Trowa, porém. O moreno sempre ficara com uma expressão estranha nas poucas vezes em que tentara mencionar o assunto. Ele nunca conseguira determinar o significado daquela expressão. Talvez fosse culpa.

Contou mentalmente até cinco antes de entrar no escritório.

— Não sabia que estava aqui, Trowa. O que está fazendo? — perguntou, antes de estremecer.

Trowa ainda estava perdido em pensamentos após a conversa com Wufei. Ao ouvir a voz de Quatre, sobressaltou-se e olhou para o loiro.

— Hã? Ah, só me certificando de que Wufei irá se encontrar conosco, desta vez.

— Ele vai?

— Vai, acredito. — Confirmou. _Eu espero_ , pensou.

— Ótimo! Desta vez vai ser um reencontro de verdade! — Quatre exclamou, com um sorriso que não lhe alcançou de todos seus olhos aquamarines.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

— Wuzinhoooo! Não acredito! — exclamou em voz alta o americano com a longa trança. — Você decidiu aparecer! — Animado, envolveu um confuso Wufei em um abraço apertado.

— Me larga, Maxwell! — Wufei reclamou. — Até parece que não me vê há séculos!

– E não vi mesmo! – Duo lamentou.

— Almoçamos juntos duas semanas atrás, seu maluco! — rebateu Wufei.

— Opa, foi mals. — admitiu descaradamente o ex-piloto de olhos violetas, soltando-o. — Esqueci.

— É ótimo ser tão esquecível para os amigos — Wufei ironizou, revirando os olhos. — Ohayo, Heero.

— Wufei.

Então Wufei os ouviu chegando. Viu-se prendendo a respiração, rezando a deuses que deixara de acreditar há muito tempo para que não o deixassem agir como um idiota na frente de Trowa e de Quatre. Não conseguiria sobreviver à humilhação.

Quatre entrou na sala cumprimentando a todos, animado, Trowa seguindo-o logo atrás.

— Wufei, finalmente você decidiu vir a um dos nossos encontros! Fico feliz! — O loiro sorriu.

— Obrigado por me convidar, Quatre. Eu realmente deveria estar trabalhando, mas Sally insistiu para que eu tirasse uma folga. Oi, Trowa — Wufei sentia-se um tanto tenso, embora tenha tentado disfarçar com seu clássico jeito _Wufei_ de falar.

— Wufei. — Trowa respondeu.

Duo observava-os, achando a cena intrigante. Wufei estava tentando agir de acordo com o seu jeito habitual, mas havia algo estranho, ali. A curiosidade estava matando-o e mesmo sabendo que Heero iria querer lhe arrancar a pele por se meter onde não era chamado, não pode se controlar.

— Escuta, Wuzinho, pode me dar uma mão? — abordou-o. — Eu trouxe uma coisa e você seria ideal para me ajudar.

— Uma mão? Do que está falando, Maxwell? — Wufei perguntou, confuso.

— Vamos lá! Sabe como é, uma mão lava a outra, a outra lava uma... — continuou Duo falando coisas sem sentido, ignorando a pergunta e incitando Wufei a ir com ele.

— Certo — Wufei concordou, relutante, seguindo o rapaz de cabelos longos para fora da sala.

— O que foi isso? — Quatre perguntou, sem entender.

— Com Duo, pode ser qualquer coisa. Acredite em mim — disse Heero.

.

* * *

.

Uma vez que o chinês e o americano adentraram pelo corredor que levava para fora da mansão, Dou voltou-se para o amigo e perguntou, na lata:

— Muito bem. Cuspa de uma vez. O que diabos está acontecendo?

— Quê?!

— Anda, Wu! A tensão naquela sala era tão pesada que eu podia cortar com uma faca! Que porra aconteceu?

— Não é da sua conta, Duo — Wufei repreendeu-o.

— Não é? Tenho amigos que parecem prontos para pular um no pescoço do outro e não é da minha conta? — Duo perguntou. — Vamos, Wufei, desembucha.

— Olha, depois, ok? — O chinês tentou despistar abrindo a porta e saindo para os jardins.

Duo o viu desaparecer de vista, pasmo por Wufei não ter lhe contado o que estava errado. Trowa apareceu quase em seguida.

— Cadê o Wufei? — perguntou.

— Ele foi para lá — respondeu Duo, apontando na direção dos jardins. — O que está acontecendo, Trowa?

Trowa suspirou.

— Eu tenho que falar com Wufei primeir…

— Não, deixe que eu vou — a voz de Quatre soou no corredor, mostrando que seguira Trowa. — O problema é comigo. Sou eu quem tem que resolver.

Trowa voltou-se para trás, olhando para o amante.

— Tem certeza? Eu posso...

— Não se preocupem, vamos ficar bem — o loiro sorriu ao passar por ambos e sair para os jardins.

Duo ainda estava no escuro. Tentou pescar alguma informação de Trowa, mas sem sucesso. Inquieto, foi atrás de Heero para ver se conseguia um novo plano de ação. Mas o amante disse-lhe que parasse de se meter na vida dos outros.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

Wufei estava envergonhado por ter chamado a atenção. _Merda, achei que tinha um controle melhor!_ _Agora todos vão querer ficar sabendo de algo que só interessa a nós três!_ Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu Quatre se aproximar.

— Peço desculpas, Wufei — o jovem loiro começou. — Dei apoio para que você e Trowa resolvessem seus problemas, mas você e eu também devíamos ter feito o mesmo.

— Está falando sobre a conversa que tivemos quando você estava no hospital? — Wufei perguntou.

— Bom, ela também, mas a coisa toda é mais antiga. Venha, vamos sentar e conversar. — Quatre deu um breve sorriso antes de indicar a Wufei que se sentasse no banco próximo.

— Certo. — Suspirou Wufei, temendo a conversa.

— Deve ser difícil para você ver Trowa — Quatre declarou.

— Não sei do que está falando. Eu o vejo o tempo todo. — Wufei disparou.

— Sim, mas não comigo, ao meu lado. Você me odeia, Wufei? — Quatre perguntou, precisando saber.

A pergunta fez o chinês refletir um pouco.

— Se te odeio? Claro que não. Eu tenho grande respeito e admiração por você. Você me odeia?

Quatre ponderou durante um segundo antes de responder.

— Não. Bem, um pouco, às vezes. Odeio ver as mudanças em Trowa depois que ele interage com você.

— Mudanças? — Perguntou Wufei. — Que tipo de mudanças?

— Ele sempre parece... não sei... leve, mais vivo. — Quatre disse. — Eu quero fazê-lo se sentir deste jeito também, mas aparentemente não consigo. Sou capaz de adivinhar todas as vezes que ele falou com você. Ele parece mais feliz.

— Eu não estou tentando me meter entre vocês doi...

— Eu sei. Mas você ainda o ama, não é ama? — Quatre perguntou.

— Amo. — Wufei admitiu. _Não faz sentido algum negar_.

— Então nós três vamos ter que sentar e ver como podemos fazer isso dar certo — Quatre decidiu.

— E os outros?

— O que tem? — Quatre mostrou-se confuso.

— Eles não sabem. Eu nunca disse nada sobre o que aconteceu e agora, por causa da minha bandeira, Duo vai ficar no meu pé. — admitiu, envergonhado.

— Não tem que dizer nada, se não quiser.

— Sim, mas e você?

— Só vou saber quando me perguntarem. Desculpe, Wufei — Quatre disse. — Vamos conversar sobre nossa situação mais tarde, depois do jantar, combinado?

— Não sei no que isso vai ajudar, Quatre, mas se você insiste. — Observou.

— Eu insisto. — Quatre sorriu. — Agora, rumo à parte difícil: distrair Duo.

Wufei riu.

— Que tal uma tonelada de hambúrguers e fritas? Isso deve bastar!

Os dois jovens voltaram à casa, ainda rindo.

Duo desejou saber o que tinha acontecido, mas rapidinho esqueceu do pseudo drama dos amigos quando lhe foram oferecidas não apenas batatas fritas, mas um verdadeiro desfile de comidas feitas pelo _chef_ de Quatre.

O resto do dia se passou sem problemas.

.

* * *

.

Wufei retirou-se para seu quarto depois do jantar. Estava tentando entender o que poderia dizer ou fazer para tornar sua atração por Trowa menos dolorosa para si e menos vergonhosa para Quatre e Trowa. A batida na porta o arrancou dos seus pensamentos.

— Entre.

Trowa e Quatre entraram. Wufei pode se sentir começar a ficar tenso. Estivera contando que a tal conversa fosse acontecer na biblioteca ou em outro lugar, não em seu quarto.

— Ah, a hora da verdade — cumprimentou-os com um sorriso rápido. Trowa deu-lhe um sorriso nervoso em resposta.

— Não pode ser mais adiada, acredito — Quatre disse.

— Não, claro que não — Wufei assentiu, sério. — Sentem-se.

O quarto espaçoso possuía uma escrivaninha como duas cadeiras de espaldar alto ladeando-a e também havia uma pequena varanda após as janelas francesas, onde os três poderiam sentar. Mas os dois ex-pilotos escolheram sentar em lados opostos de sua cama.

— Olhem, eu não sei o que mais pode ser dito ou feito. Eu só... — Wufei gaguejou.

Trowa estava encarando-o atentamente.

— Sinto muito por estar magoando você, Wufei. Não era minha intenção.

Wufei fixou os olhos em seu rosto.

— Eu sei. Só lamento por eu estar sendo tão fraco, meu amigo. — Ele se viu prendendo o fôlego quando Trowa tomou uma de suas mãos nas dele. O toque do jovem alto alastrou-se como fogo em sua pele. Pensou em afastar a mão. A lógica ditava aquela como sendo a reação óbvia, mas descobriu que não conseguia. Acabou não notando Quatre movendo-se para mais perto de si.

— Amor nunca é uma fraqueza, Wufei — Quatre disse, antes de beijar o rosto do chinês.

— Que está fazendo, Quatre? — Wufei perguntou, surpreso. Em vez de responder, Quatre trouxe-o mais para perto e beijou-o.

Foi um beijo lânguido, experimental. Wufei achou conforto e confusão no beijo.

— Não entendo.

— Bem, decidimos que devíamos, ao menos por uma noite, tentar ver o que acontece — Quatre explicou, puxando Trowa para si para um selinho.

Wufei mostrou-se atordoado por um momento.

— Achei que já tinha dito que...

Trowa cortou-o, dizendo:

— Eu sei, mas quando Quatre enfia algo na cabeça, é melhor não discutir. — Então ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou Wufei.

Wufei sentiu-se rendendo-se ao beijo. Não. Ele não podia se permitir a fazer algo assim. Cortou o beijo.

— Você dois estão loucos, sabem disso, não sabem?

Quatre estava ocupado, erguendo sua camisa.

— Sim, loucos o suficiente. Mas tem algumas coisas que preciso pegar em nosso quarto. Volto já. Não saiam daí. — O loiro avisou, depois de acariciar o tórax liso do jovem asiático lentamente. Ele deu outro beijo rápido em Wufei antes de levantar da cama e sair.

Wufei encarou Trowa.

— Você sabe que ele está fazendo isto por você.

Trowa, já tirando a própria camisa dele, disse:

— Eu sei.

— Não o incomoda ele estar se oferecendo como um cordeiro para o sacrifício, só para se assegurar que você fique com ele? — Wufei disparou, sarcástico.

Trowa deitou ao seu lado e começou a brincar com seus mamilos. Wufei tentou ignorar as sensações para ter uma conversação coerente com Trowa.

— Sim, me incomoda. Não quero magoá-lo. E não quero magoar você também.

— Pelos deuses, Trowa, caia em si! Você não pode continuar isso! Eu quero que você me foda até perder o juízo, sim, mas e seu amante, vai fazer o quê? Ficar olhando? Vai participar? Uma situação dessas me machuca. E tenho certeza de que o magoa também. Acabe com esta palhaçada, por favor. Agora.

Trowa parou de imediato as carícias no corpo de Wufei, deitando o braço no colchão. Sério, encarou Wufei por longos segundos, antes assentir.

— Desculpe, Wu. Me perdoe.

Wufei beijou-o no peito, acima do coração.

— Está perdoado.

Quatre retornou trazendo uma pequena bolsa consigo e notou que a atmosfera do quarto tinha mudado.

— O que houve?

Trowa sentou-se no colchão.

— Não queremos fazer isso, Quatre.

Quatre entrecerrou os olhos.

— E minha opinião não conta? — Ele foi em linha reta até a cama e sentou ao lado de Wufei.

— Nada de bom pode vir de uma situação dess... — começou Wufei.

Quatre inclinou-se para o lado, para beijar Wufei. Enquanto o beijava, tirou um par de algemas de dentro da bolsa. Em um movimento rápido, tinha as mãos do chinês algemadas e presas a um minúsculo gancho na cabeceira da cama.

— Desde quando prazer significa 'nada de bom', Wufei?

Wufei estava chocado. Encarou Trowa, pedindo por ajuda.

— Quatre, se Wufei não quer... — Foi o até onde Trowa pôde ir antes do namorado dar-lhe um beijo super apaixonado que fez todo o pensamento racional do moreno ir para outra galáxia.

Quatre soltou-o para voltar a beijar Wufei outra vez, sua língua varrendo tentadoramente os lábios do asiático. Wufei estava furioso consigo mesmo por ter vindo a aquele encontro e mais furioso ainda com o jovem árabe por ele estar começando a excitá-lo, apesar de tudo. Podia sentir uma mão de Trowa começar a acariciar seus mamilos suavemente. A língua de Quatre pedia, exigia entrada em sua boca. Ele lutou contra ela durante ainda alguns segundos, antes de se resignar. As línguas de ambos duelaram uma contra a outra por domínio - um duelo que Quatre estava ganhando, para falar a verdade. Wufei deixou escaper um gemido. Era muita sobrecarga sensorial.

Trowa livrou-se de suas roupas e vinha chovendo uma trilha de beijos pescoço abaixo de Wufei, parando então para se deliciar na junção do pescoço e do ombro, o qual lembrava de ser um ponto fraco seu. Ele lambeu, beijou e mordeu, não com muita força, apenas o suficiente para fazer o moreno de cabelos negros ofegar e gemer com abandono. Quatre conseguiu se livrar das próprias roupas e até das de Wufei sem perturbá-los. Quatre estava maravilhado com a interação dos dois. Na cama, Trowa nunca fora assim, agressivo. Era excitante demais! Ele não pôde deixar de se tocar.

Trowa deliciava-se, lambendo langorosamente a glande do pênis de Wufei. Wufei. Ele gemia, tentando não gritar. Trowa deu-lhe um breve olhar, antes de levar o pênis inteiro em sua boca, num único movimento.

— Deuses! — Wufei gritou, rendendo-se ao desejo de empurrar profundamente no calor morno, molhado, da boca de Trowa.

O ex-piloto do HeavyArms manteve quadris do outro rapaz colados no colchão, mas os gemidos que ele produzia estavam fazendo sua ereção ficar dolorosamente dura. Foi quando sentiu os esguios dedos de Quatre acariciando-o. Indefeso, soltou um gemido que vibrou por todo o pênis de Wufei, ganhando mais um grito do asiático deitado a sua frente.

Enquanto ocupava-se com Wufei, podia sentir Quatre a beijar suas costas devagar e provocantemente, sem parar de masturbar seu membro enrijecido uma única vez. Ele libertou o pênis de Wufei por alguns segundos e, com uma voz rouca, perguntou:

— Quer mais, Wu?

— Deuses, sim! Trowa! Por favor! — Wufei gemeu, seu corpo tremendo de frustração.

Trowa sorriu. Estendeu a mão Quatre, atrás de si, como um cirurgião que pede um instrumento. Sentiu Quatre derramar lubrificante em seus dedos. Sedutoramente, deslizou por cima do corpo de Wufei, mantendo-lhe as pernas separadas com um joelho. Baixou a cabeça e começou a beijar Wufei, ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu um dedo em sua entrada.

Wufei gemeu na boca de Trowa e seus quadris empinaram para cima. Trowa beijou seu pescoço enquanto deslizar um segundo dedo. Agora os gemidos de Wufei não eram mais controlados. Ele achou muito difícil concentrar-se ou entender o que estavam lhe dando mais prazer: os dedos ou a boca de Trowa. Um terceiro dedo conseguiu inserir-se em sua entrada e roçou em sua próstata. Não conseguiria durar mais.

— Mas que merda, Trowa! Por favor! Agora!

Trowa riu, mas sentia o mesmo que Wufei. O tempo todo em que estivera preparando o amante asiático, os dedos de Quatre vinham torturando-o, também. Quando enfim sentiu os dedos de Quatre o abandonarem, ele se posicionou em cima de Wufei, puxou as pernas dele para se posicionarem ao redor de sua cintura e então... mergulhou dentro dele.

O grito de Wufei ecoou no quarto. Trowa parou e esperou. Com Wufei ele sabia que a espera não seria longa, mas ainda assim era difícil se conter e não entrar com tudo dentro do amante. Wufei estava bem apertado e sentir-se envolvido por ele era delicioso, porém... ele agora estava sendo distraído por Quatre entrando nele. Quatre mergulhou dentro de si em um movimento lento, deliberado e parou. Enquanto Trowa apreciava as sensações de entrar dentro de alguém e de ser preenchido ao mesmo tempo, Wufei começou a mover-se embaixo dele. Ele assentiu, inclinou a cabeça para trás e quase saiu por completo de Wufei, antes de voltar a mergulhar dentro dele outra vez.

Levaram alguns movimentos desajeitados até encontrarem um ritmo satisfatório para os três. Quando Trowa se retirava de dentro de Wufei, era preenchido por Quatre, que certificava-se de roçar sua próstata com precisão. Isto o forçava a mergulhar mais profundamente ainda em Wufei, em troca. Com as mãos ainda presas à cabeceira da cama, tudo o que Wufei queria era agarrar Trowa e forçá-lo a acelerar o ritmo, mas não podia. Tudo o que podia fazer era gemer, gemer, segurar os quadris de Trowa com suas as pernas e puxá-lo para dentro de si com o máximo de forças que tinha. Quatre tentou alcançar envolver o pênis de Wufei, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi roçar as pontas dos dedos levemente nele. Solícito, Trowa tomou para si a tarefa e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das penetrações. Não demorou muito antes que Wufei gritasse o nome de Trowa, seu sêmen cobrindo-lhe a mão. Trowa gozou quase em seguida, os músculos internos de Wufei apertando-o de uma forma quase dolorosa. Quatre rendeu-se com um tremor, clamando o nome de Trowa e caindo em suas costas suadas, enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes desmoronava em cima de Wufei.

Relutantemente, Trowa e Quatre se desenlaçaram, o loiro pegando as chaves para soltar as algemas de Wufei. Trowa e Quatre começaram a lamber o sêmen de Wufei da mão do moreno. Ainda arquejando por ar, Wufei movimentou as mãos, para que deixassem de formigar por causa da falta de sangue. Trowa tomou para si uma mão, enquanto Quatre pegou a outra, ambos começaram a esfregá-las para ajudar a circulação a voltar. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida. Trowa beijou Quatre por cima do corpo de Wufei, antes de inclinar-se para beijar Wufei... E o sono reivindicar os três segundos depois.

.

* * *

 **.  
**

Quando o primeiro raio de sol atingiu a janela, Wufei saiu da cama. Ele olhou rapidamente para os dois homens adormecidos antes de ir para o banheiro. Ao sair, vestiu-se em silêncio e desceu as escadas para esperar o dia nascer. Sentando em um banquinho almofadado embaixo de uma das janelas na sala de estar, Wufei começou a meditar. Não ouviu Duo até que o rapaz estivesse sentado à sua frente.

— Bom diaaaa, Wu-man! E aí? Como tá passando? — provocou com um sorriso traquinas. — Não tá sentindo dor na b...

— Maxwell... — rosnou Wufei.

— Qual é, Wu, podíamos ouvir vocês na casa toda, sabia? Cara, por que o Heero e eu não fomos convidados? Tava uma festa das boas, hein? — Duo continuou brincando antes de notar que Wufei parecia muito sério. — Opa. Desculpa se eu estiver… bem... te envergonhando.

Wufei olhou para Duo por um momento antes de falar.

— Não é você. Eu... eu só... tenho muita coisa para pensar. Me dá licença? — Ele disse, levantando e saindo da sala.

Duo sentiu-se bravo consigo mesmo por ter transtornado o amigo.

— Claro, Wufei. Até depois.

Wufei entrou na biblioteca de Quatre e ligou o vídeofone.

Sally parecia um pouco desgrenhada ao atender a chamada.

— Olá, Quat... — começou ela, antes de perceber para quem estava olhando na tela. — Wufei? O que houve?

— Peço desculpas por ligar tão cedo, Sally. Eu só precisava falar com um amigo. Considerando que não tenho muitos, senti que poderia falar com você.

— Não preocupe comigo, Wufei. Qual é o problema? — perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos e tentando ajeitar um pouco os cabelos.

– É uma história longa. Você tem tempo?

Sally sorriu.

— Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Respirando fundo, Wufei começou a falar sobre uma amizade que despertara com o início da guerra, um amor que se desenvolvera durante as batalhas no espaço e na Peacemilion...

A tudo Sally escutou, sem preconceitos ou julgamento.

.

* * *

.

As outras pessoas na casa acabaram por acordar e se dirigiam à cozinha. Trowa encontrava-se sentado no mesmo banquinho almofadado em que Wufei sentara-se mais cedo. Estava fitando para fora da janela. Quatre o achou lá.

— Trowa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu... nós... o perdemos — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Não entendi. Você está falando de Wufei? Não o perdemos, amor — Quatre sorriu.

— Não, sinto que o perdemos sim. — Trowa insistiu, ainda fitando fora da janela.

.

* * *

.

Algumas horas depois, Sally chegou. Antes mesmo que Quatre tivesse fechado a porta e conseguido perguntar o motivo de ela estar lá, Wufei apareceu na sala, sua pequena mala na mão.

— Wufei? O que é isso? — Quatre perguntou. — Por que você está aqui, Sally?

Sally corou um pouco e explicou:

— Lamento minha chegada sem avisar, mas preciso de Wufei para um caso urgente nos Preventers. Sei que eu mesma disse a esse teimoso que ele precisava de um descanso, mas, neste caso, vou precisar da perícia dele. Você está pronto, Wufei?

— Sim, Sally. Vamos. — Wufei confirmou, evitando o intenso olhar fixo de Quatre.

— Sally, você pode esperar um pouco? Preciso falar com Wufei primeiro. — Quatre perguntou, notando as reações dela. Ela olhou depressa para Wufei antes de responder.

— Claro. Estarei no carro, Wufei — ela disse um tanto indecisa.

A porta fechou-se suavemente atrás dela.

— Por quê, Wufei? — Quatre perguntou.

— Porque eu preciso — Wufei trincou os dentes.

— E sobre ontem à noite? — Pressionou Quatre.

— Ontem à noite? Eu não queria aquilo — afirmou ele, calmamente.

— Você não disse não, pelo o que eu me lembre. Vai me dizer que não foi prazeroso? — Quatre o desafiou.

— **Foi** prazeroso. Mas **_não foi_ **certo. Pelo menos, não para mim. Diga a Trowa que sinto muito.

— Diga a ele, então! — Quatre exclamou.

— Eu não preciso. Adeus, Quatre — despediu-se, enquanto agarrava o trinco da porta.

Ele parou para dar uma última olhada. Ele viu Trowa de pé, no final do corredor. Conseguiu dizer:

— Adeus, Trowa. — Então saiu da casa.

Não ouviu Trowa dizer:

– Adeus.

.

* * *

Fim / Continua? ^~

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Unity ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


End file.
